Many men and women suffer from urinary incontinence, to varying degrees, and for various reasons. Whether their particular case is extreme or mild, of long duration or of recent onset, constant or discontinuous, and regardless of the cause, urinary incontinence may pose a significant embarrassing and/or uncomfortable health related challenge. As such, mitigation of urinary incontinence, and of the discomfort and visual impact of urinary incontinence, has long been the goal of many different apparatus and medically related techniques. Indeed, there are numerous different types of incontinence pads (including but not limited to pads, guards, pouches, briefs, and diapers) available for men and women. However, while some conventional pads may indeed effectively capture and retain leaked urine, conventional pads, in focusing only on capture of urinary emissions, do not properly address mitigation of the incontinence itself, i.e., reducing the frequency of emissions and/or reducing the amount of urine leaked during an incontinence event. Even as to those pads that do effectively capture and retain leaked urine, there are still improvements that can be made. Particular shortcomings of conventional pads relative to fluid retention may relate, for example, to fluid spill-out (i.e., leakage of fluid out of the pad along the edges of the pad) and uncomfortable, perhaps noisingly embarrassing fluid slosh (from leaf to right, or vice versa, within the pad), which often may occur while the user is sitting, or moving during sitting. And, perhaps more significantly, as mentioned, conventional pads tend not to provide any mechanism for mitigating the incontinence itself. It is of note that the incontinence mitigation that is achieved via certain embodiments of the inventive technology disclosed herein may have conventionally been achieved only via surgery. As such, particular embodiments of the inventive technology may achieve a desired degree of incontinence mitigation via measures—wearing of an inventive pad—that are much less drastic and interfering than surgery.